House Gealwin
The Grand Duchy of Aurantir From Furth-Oir and the northern pass to the (southern sea??) and between our neighbors (east) and (west), comprising two mighty rivers and the Bright Basin itself at the foot of 3. ' House Gealwin - “The Bright Shield” ' Let not the lies of the Others weaken your resolve or your convictions. Remember instead our mighty origin, and from it draw the strength to rule. ' '''Aurantor.' He is the origin of our house, and of our power, and it is He who bestowed upon us our regency.' “He who healed the Ashen Mountain and quenched the Sea of Flame.” ' It is said that Aurantor, in an age past, was a great wyrm. His gleaming scales were said to fill even the sky with jealousy. He made the Ashen Mountain his home and from there forged a pact with the humans of the Bright Basin below, bestowing upon them his healing magic and thus his divine right to rule the lands he oversaw. ' '''Enough of legends. Now, to the reality: '' We believe the Ashen Mountain of legend to be none other than Furth-Oir (Mount Oir to the layman,) the same golden-cragged mountain that flanks our ancestral home. The mountain is often said to embody the strength of Aurantor himself. ' Our home - the castle Gealmynd - sits in between the Pillars, which are two long crags of brown-gold stone extending from the roots of Furth-Oir. Cradled in the arms of our great ancestor, we rule the lands surrounding the Bright Basin and the mighty river that feeds into it, as well as controlling the pass north into (Blue Kingdom Northern Place).' “Aurantor’s legacy” refers not to a bloodline, as our line seldom produces sorcery, but to the descendants of the first humans to be granted Aurantor’s grace. Many among us gain the strength of the Paladin or the Divine Soul. Some of the more pious gain the strength of the Cleric, but our house was founded on the will to protect, not to cloister.' The eldest Gealwin, and our patriarch, is Duke Maxwell Gealwin, direct descendant of Aurantor’s legacy. His wife, Freda, passed away after granting Lord Maxwell two sons and three daughters. ' Patriarch - Duke Maxwell Gealwin. Around fifty years old. Not ambitious. Believes Gealwin to be the “shield” of the other houses. Really wishes those southern islands would just come over to the mainland and let us rule them properly. ' Eldest Sister - Kind of weak healing magic, brown hair, married off to some other house ' Eldest Brother - In line to rule, blond of hair, cunning and serious. Keeper of the Gealwin Crest, a magical shield carved from a gold dragon scale. ' Youngest Brother - Probably around? ' Middle Sister - I dunno, probably around or dead for narrative purposes???? ' Youngest Daughter - Linnaura Gealwin - aka me Youngest Daughter, “Linna” to everybody not trying to name drop Brown of hair by birth, marked by Aurantor with blond hair at an early age. Obedient and dutiful Paladin by training, good candidate for inter-house marriage.